


shamelessly celebrate, Brat

by pretthvvs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aloizzy, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Hateshipping, Manipulation, Mentioned Ciel Phantomhive, Rivalry, based on fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: “Alois!!,” her ridiculously high pitched squeal that was capable of shattering glass, suddenly delivered across the walls. The same excitement regenerated in her physical frame, the blonde ran over to the boy and took him by the abdomen, and swung him around with a tight squish, nuzzling cattily into his half-covered chest.The girl pushed him right back into his room with a purpose. [Aloizzy short story. Kuroshitsuji fanfic.]
Relationships: Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford & Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford/Alois Trancy
Kudos: 2





	shamelessly celebrate, Brat

Gold suited everything. The floor tile, the ceiling, the ribbons on her head... a good color for a special occasion for a not so special boy. What could it be counted by, she thought. A visit fueled by complicated feelings and lust to see that company's face again? It was the longest time she held a grudge. Perhaps this was the time a lady sought independently to get rid of it, by what? Making it worse or better? It was only semi-unladylike, but things must be done about it. 

Luckily, her complicated thoughts ended quick right when she spotted the unamused face of Alois.

"Claude is either incompetent or he's just not listening. Again," he commented blandly, just out from grasping the door frame. "Why he'd bloody let you in?" The boy she's been searching for and has questions has little of nothing but nightwear in the reveal of her intrusion.

For a moment or twice, that might've given away or made her and _whatever_ true feelings for him revealed tongue-in-cheek, before Lizzy glomped him, she stared in absolute wonder. Alois' opinion of it must've been typical, thought her curious gaze was out of dizziness and stupidity; hard not to see it as anything else as she raises the structure of this act of innocence: carefully, with a slanted head and a finger rising and tracing about her lips in the alluring fashion suited for ladies. Every inch of his face was taken in the process. She hummed.

What a beautiful young boy. He rivaled Ciel in terms of looks. She despised it greatly.

It made her bottom lip part, gasping... _Really_. Lizzy didn't know what thought process made her do this, making Trancy seem flattering-- the boy with good looks and yet even he harrased, touched, and put his disgusting tongue on her fiance for the stupidest things for his, but it is done anyway. Perhaps to be dramatic-- before she swept the red carpet from under him.

“Alois!!,” her ridiculously high pitched squeal that was capable of shattering glass, suddenly delivered across the walls. The same excitement regenerated in her physical frame, the blonde ran over to the boy and took him by the abdomen, and swung him around with a tight squish, nuzzling cattily into his half-covered chest. 

The girl pushed him right back into his room with a purpose.

He disliked surprises like this. His fingers grasped her shoulders for a sense of direction after it was knocked away, trying to survive the candied excitement, this man-handling, forced up right into his space. It was almost sickening. 

“Bloody girl... if you don't let go of me right now... Claude!”

His demand is granted, albeit out of her wants to properly spy his dislike. Alois was taller. Taller, she bitterly notes. Ciel was a midget compared to both him and her; she decided he didn't deserve that type of height and hoped somebody had the courtesy of cutting him down, to his knees, to proper size. The thought is gone when she speaks.

“Want to know what’s funny, Alois?” Lizzy poked his cheeks cutely.

“If _my_ Ciel wasn’t around...," she can't even say it without airy giggles interrupting her. Imagine it and _laugh_.

"There would've been the chance I would be betrothed to _you_.” Shaking her head, the single curl just below her forehead sways pleasantly to complete the blithe image. The laughing didn’t stop.

Though it was more of the lesser known secrets both weren’t aware of (including his actual race), Alois Trancy was another _cousin_. The Trancy's were not even slightly apart from evil aristocrats and, if the blood in their veins fits like a shoe, then marriage would be on the table if it weren’t for Ciel. Repulsive what-ifs and what not. 

"I'm so lucky I have my beloved. ...I know he _loves me._ " Lizzy revels. It is just her luck. Far better than matching up to a little greedy psycho like Alois, a boy not quite so selective on his eccentric hate. Out of sheer relief, she sighed happily.

For Trancy, upon being released the disgruntled blond fell back onto his bed. He sat there, on the edge, his nightgown low about his knees. The poke hasn’t changed the expression on his face. _Annoying_. 

Lizzy really did say come here to say this to his face, didn’t she?

"That's disgusting." Alois replies.

Earl Trancy would not cater to her whims as Ciel Phantomhive did. Lizzy found herself disturbed at the nonchalance.

 _Disgusting_. As if the lessons of Francis Midford caught up with her, she reacted accordingly to the foul word, intending to punish him. Describing a young lady like so was downright shameful and it should never happen again. Not with this kid.

The slap echoed in the room for a moment when she again approached him, in rage.

“How _dare_ you speak to a lady in that type of tone, you should know better then that! I would not waste my time on someone not showing manners…”

Lizzy looked horrified, but entirely directed towards the boy in front of her, not at display of her violence. No regret needed. Tears gathered in her eyes, though it was not a victimless crime. They do not spill off her face at all.

“And to think my parents even considered you! You are nothing but a viper. I did not come here to pester with you, I had made an appointment to have tea with you. And yet now I don’t even think I would want it.”

Such a harsh smack but Alois stared two holes upon his assaulter. Why she thought he cared was another problem of its own. Stupid. _Stupid_.

“You fucking **_bitch_**.”

Was this the face of the lady Ciel was promised to give him joy for the rest of his miserable life? Sickening. Arrogant, mindless, and angry like any other noble. His cheek stung of his reconfirmation. Why had she done that? A puzzle he didn’t want to solve.

It was why he feared and hated women like this.

He simpered as he spat, “You best watch it. You talk all this and yet I’m not a lady, _engaged_ and throwing herself on another man while half-naked! That's what we call a dirty little _whore_. Hell, your bloody parents could pay me and I wouldn’t take your hand. Get out of my room.”

Lizzy paused.

...Bollard _prick_. What was this maniac going to do to _her_. Use more mean words? Highly amusing; rolling her eyes, she stood where she planned to stay, smiling. “Oh! How right you are your highness, I must be mistaken... I thought your class was snappier than that.”

As a show of defiance to his utter word and will, she moved onto his bed, laying on her stomach delicately, before shifting up jumping, thus messing the sheets up. He wasn’t going to force her out. Maybe she could be as much of a pest to him as he was to her beloved Ciel.

Their sort of hate was quite the same, especially to ‘taking someone’s hand’. Again, what happiness could she even give to a sexual deviant? Always unsatisfied in the wrong ways.

“But merely this... it’s what happens when you don't toe the line. You’re not much to be impressed by, _darling_...” She teased, ceaseless with the assault onto the mattress. She dared Claude to come in and stop her, knowing that the butler also had a similar distaste for his young master that she and the rest of the community had for him. 

The bedroom door was open and in its frame came a good blessing in the form of demonic. Claude had appeared as if on cue with additional serving staff and a rather expensive item in tow. It didn’t take long to place the object of interest before the young nobles. A black box with a refined lens until it started to flash.

Alois sat calmly in his bedclothes while photographed. Behind him, on the bed, Claude had timed the shot to capture Lizzy in mid jump. Her stockings and shoes on full display, on a bed, were going to cause a scandal. The more he thought about sending this photograph to Ciel as a Christmas card the smugger Alois became.

Busted indeed. Lizzy’s bravado was ended.


End file.
